


Beaten Path

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Divorce, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: Prompt: beaten path





	Beaten Path

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: beaten path

 

 

  
We've been down this road before,   
the path beaten by accusations, anger, and recriminations,   
the trail behind littered with regret and what might have been.   
Boulders of hurt and resentment block the way out of the valley of blame   
and bitterness strikes a new course toward the end.


End file.
